1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fans. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for keeping ceiling fan blades clean.
2. Discussion of Background
Ceiling fans have long been used to make rooms of homes in warm climates more comfortable. In recent times, ceiling fans have enjoyed great popularity as a design feature of new homes in all climates and, more importantly, as an energy saving feature since a circulating ceiling fan can make rooms more comfortable year round with less reliance on air conditioning and heating. Office buildings and restaurants are often equipped with ceiling fans for energy efficiency.
However, the circulating blades inevitably become dirty and greasy, especially in a kitchen or restaurant. Cleaning the blades requires their removal and washing or washing in place, which can be a time-consuming or inconvenient chore especially if the fan is located in a room with a high ceiling or a room in constant use. Several attempts have been made to eliminate the problem of cleaning the blades. See for example, Hardee's patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,721, and Prucha, et al's patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,572, both for blade coverings. Neither of these devices eliminates all of the problems associated with the chore of cleaning the blades. For example, in the past, cleaning the surfaces of the fan blades required an individual to climb and stand on a step ladder or stool during the entire process. As a result, cleaning was not only a difficult task, but also a dangerous one. Furthermore, both of these devices introduce coverings for fan blades that may detract from the aesthetic appearance of the blades themselves.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for cleaning fan blades that overcomes the problems of the prior art.